Rock Star
by sweetgirl93
Summary: Sakura Haruno tenia un sueño: ser una super estrella de rock , pero no contaba con que el, un chico de apellido Uchiha se cruzara en su camino ¿que pasa cuando se interpone lo que mas deseas y el amor?


En una habitación donde la luz se filtraba por una ventana, se podía distinguir una cama en la cual se hallaba durmiendo una joven de cabellos color rosa, que se encontraba teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida

En una habitación donde la luz se filtraba por una ventana, se podía distinguir una cama en la cual se hallaba durmiendo una joven de cabellos color rosa, que se encontraba teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida. Cuando era salvada por su príncipe azul, el despertador sonó anunciándole que su día acababa de comenzar, abriendo sus ojos y levantándose.

Con toda la pereza del mundo se levanto y se dirigió arrastrándose hasta el baño, abrió la flor de la regadera y se metió, 5 minutos después salía envuelta en una toalla y se seco el pelo. Se fijo en el reloj que marcaban las 7:30 AM faltaban 15 minutos para que tocara el timbre, salio corriendo del baño y se alisto para ir a la escuela, poniéndose el uniforme (el cual consistía en: una pollera azul marino, una camiseta blanca y en el cuello un pequeño moño de color rojo, con una chaqueta del mismo color que la pollera).

Tomo un breve desayuno y salio corriendo de su apartamento, sin antes decir:_**"Chau Mía nos vemos al mediodía "y**_ su pequeña gata como forma de saludo lanzo un maullido. Agarro su bicicleta y salio pedaleando lo mas que sus piernas le daban ya que quedaban unos pocos segundos para que sonora la campana, gracias a dios que llego antes de que le cerraran el portón en la cara.

Entro a su aula y como siempre sus amigas estaban allí sentadas charlando como unas cotorras que eran, se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga Hinata que cuando la vio le puso una de sus mejores sonrisas y le dijo:

Hinata: Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo entubo tu fin de semana?

Sakura : Bien nada interesante vos sabes siempre lo mismo , recibí llamadas de mi mama preguntándome si estaba comiendo bien , llendo a trabajar al restaurante , nada fuera de lo común. Pero tengo el próximo tema para el concurso de talentos de este año ¡estoy segura de vamos a arrasar esta ves, eso te lo juro!

Hinata: ajaj que bueno, pero… ¿te parece que este año vamos a ganar?

Sakura: no, no me parece ¡LO CREO!

Hinata: bueno si vos lo decís

En ese momento entra por la puerta otra de las amigas de Sakura y viene gritando hasta el lugar donde estaban todas:

¿? ; No saben lo que acabo de ver!!

¿?; Hay te viste en el reflejo del espejo y te asustaste de lo fea que sos.

¿?: Jaja si muy graciosa Ten-Ten, pero no! , hay un chico nuevo que esta re bueno y me parece que va a entrar a nuestro curso (mientras le salían corazoncitos por los ojos).

Sakura: Ino!!

Ino: Hay que hice ahora??

Sakura: no, no hiciste nada pero a vos te parece andar pensando en chicos, mientras en estos momentos nos estamos jugando el trofeo del concurso de talentos ¿?

Ino: pero bueno que queres que haga, soy mujer no me puedo resistir a mirar un chico lindo es mi naturaleza

Sakura: si claro tu naturaleza

En ese momento entraba por la puerta la profesora de ingles, una mujer que aparentaba no tener más de 40 años con el cabello negro y largo, y vestía un traje de color gris, parecía muy severa pero en el fondo era muy dulce y buena:

Profesora: buenos días alumnos, hoy tengo el agrado de presentarles a un nuevo compañero que los acompañara todo el año .Por favor pase y preséntese.

¿?: Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

Profesora: por favor siéntese atrás de la señorita Haruno así podemos empezar la clase, y para que sepa, señorita Duran haga el favor de pararse

Sakura: (mientras se levantaba de su asiento)

Profesora: muy bien gracias, siéntese por favor Uchiha

En la mente de Sakura solo pasaba una cosa, en ves de estar escuchando a la profesora ,mientras seguía pensando en el maravilloso concierto que daría dentro de un mes, fue interrumpida por una voz que le dijo:

Sakura: hola

Sasuke: hmp, que queres??

Sakura: nada, señor amargado

Sasuke: molesta

Así después de la aburrida clase de ingles toco el timbre del recreo y todos salieron a descansar sus cerebros de las clases y los profesores.

Debajo de un árbol se encontraban 4 chicas mirando una hoja de papel en la cual había una linda canción escrita por la autora del grupo:

Ino: hay que bonita letra, ¿pero de donde se te ocurren estas cosas?

Sakura: si te digo te miento, estaba sentada en mi escritorio como siempre sin hacer nada, y de pronto se me paso por la cabeza hacer algo productivo para el grupo y de un momento a otro me salio la letra de la mente, ¿Qué loco no?

Ten-Ten: si muy loco, pero ¿que no hay de loco en vos?

Hinata: bueno no importa si es loco o no, lo que importa es que por fin tenemos una nueva canción que nos va a ayudara ganar el concurso. Sakura ¿podes cantarla para nosotras a ver como es?

Sakura: okiss, la cancion les cuento como se llama por que no le puse el titulo en la hoja, el nombre que le puse fue: Rock Star y va maso menos así:

Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah

Sometimes I walk a little faster

In the school hallway

Just to get next to you

Some days I spend a little extra

Time in the morning

Dress to impress you

Guess you dont notice

Guess you dont need this

Sad you're not seein what you're missin'

On the outside shyin away

On the inside dyin to say

Im unusual

Not so typical

Way too smart to be waiting around

Tai chi practicing

Snowboard champion

I could fix the flat on your car

I might even be a rock star

Sometimes I wish when the phone rings

That it would be you

Saying let's hang out

Then you confess

That there's something special between us

Why don't we find out

But you don't know me

Guess you don't need me

Why you're not seein' what you're missin'

On the outside shyin' away

On the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual

Not so typical

Way too smart to be waiting around

Tai chi practicing

Snowboard champion

I could fix the flat on your car

I might even be a rock star

If you only knew the real me

I might even be a rock star

I'm telling you that we are meant to be

Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see

That I really am a rock star

I'm unusual

Not so typical

Way too smart to be waiting around

Tai chi practicing

Snowboard champion

I could fix the flat on your car

I might even be a rock star

Cuz i´m really a rock star

Cuz i´m really a rock star

Cuando termino la cancion, sus amigas la felicitaron ya que con esa cancion seguramente ganarían el concurso, sin percatarse de que unos ojos las estaban espiando y en la oscuridad de su escondite en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa malvada


End file.
